


Humanity After The Fall

by CucumberJuice



Series: Resurrecting Elias [2]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Jokers, Jose Rizal - Freeform, M/M, Vampires, You've been warned, elibarra - Freeform, my mother will cry if she sees this, not batman, ruining national treasure, see you in hell, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumberJuice/pseuds/CucumberJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me, Senor Ibarra. Have you ever danced with a vampire under pale moonlight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity After The Fall

Sunlight didn't hurt vampires anymore, and that started everything. From the bitterness of times quiet and green to the fall from grace high above and then… and then this. The atrocious result of what was left of humanity after the fall. Hopeless, worthless, and weak. The vampires killed all of them, humans, sparing only the children for they were easily manipulated. The vampires needed something to feed upon. 

The food chain shifted and humans were no longer at the top.

The vampires eagerly gathered all the children below 15 years old and placed them all in a sorry excuse of a dome. Theu routinely collected blood from them, never small enough to keep them fully alive but never large enough to keep them half dead. Punished were the children for insolence but rewarded for obedience. More than half of them survived as of yet. It had been four years now.

Such was the life of one Elias. At 10, he was an orphan, happy despite the absence of his parents. He had his own family, of Crisostomo, and Elisa, and Salome, and the others. There were seven of them, he was sure, though he had already forgotten the others. 

At 14, he was vampire feed. Pathetic livestock.

Despite the gate of San Diego - now the capital of a vampire nation - says to abandon all hope, Elias had not. Could not. Would not. Every morning, just after breakfast and before the first collection, he would pray at the last church standing in Myeongdong. He would pray for hope, for worth, and for strength. He would sit there until it was time, staring at the battered cross. 

Such was the first time Damaso, a vampire aristocrat of the second degree, landed an eye on him. In the middle of a patch of sunlight, Elias prayed and Damaso glided towards him. Silent. Sneaky. Elias didn't even noticed him standing until the vampire spoke.

"Hello, child."

Elias was 14. Damaso looked 25. 

The child gasped and stiffened. He did not stir. He did not turn. He cowered, more in shock than in fear. "H-hello."

The vampired kneeled behind Elias and leaned until his breathe ghosted over the child's neck. The human smelt of roses in a field of moist grass. Fresh and pure. Damaso licked his lips, and he knew. He knew that Elias was one of them. Maybe, the only remaining one of them.

The vampire smiled, a wide eerie smile that showed his fangs.

"I have a proposition," Damaso whispered, his voice deep and soothing laced with temptation. The devil's whisper, humans called it. The voice of seduction those of weaker will easily bend. "You are a smart child, aren't you?"

Elias visibly relaxed. His head tilted back a bit, exposing a part of his neck. Damaso's crimson eyes deepened in color. 

"I am Elias," the child said.

"I am Damaso, little Elias." Damaso was now shivering in excitement. He'd hit bingo. He instinctively wrapped an arm around the child's waist, pulling securely him on his lap. "Be a good boy and I will present you with a gift."

"Will it hurt?" The child asked. Damaso smiled wider.

With his other hand, the vampire pushed Elias to lie on the ground. A sharp intake of breathe and the boy's torso now uncomfortably stretched and bent on his lap. Damaso pulled his shirt off to expose a part of the child's stomach.

"You will reward me?" Elias tried again.

Damaso didn't see the boy smiled triumphantly when he dipped his head and bit his skin.

Elias screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inpired by The Joker and Owari no Seraph. There would be disturbing themes. See you in hell, guys.


End file.
